The Powers That Bind
by NgEeWuen
Summary: This fan- fiction is a combination of the television series ‘J.A.G’ and ‘Charmed’. The Halliwell sisters have lost their ability to vanquish demons with the Power of Three. The Elders have no idea of what’s going on. But when Piper summons Grams
1. The Halliwell's Shocking Discovery

The Powers That Bind.

**Story description**: This fan- fiction is a combination of the television series 'J.A.G' and 'Charmed'. The Halliwell sisters have lost their ability to vanquish demons with the Power of Three. The Elders have no idea of what's going on. But when Piper summons Grams and her mother, Patty, they seem to be hiding something from them. Meanwhile, Harm's waiting for the much anticipated DNA analysis on a little boy who have lost both of his parents in a tragic car accident and Harm and his brother, Sergei might be his only relative. But, there's only one problem...... he lives in Malaysia. Could these two incidents relate to each other? A brief synopsis will be written before the beginning of each

chapter. There will be several guest stars that I will write in order to spice up the story a bit. All critics, suggestion, ideas, comments and almost anything else that you wish to contact me about, please e-mail to .

**Chapter 1: The Halliwell's shocking discovery. **

**Synopsis: After trying almost everything in The Book of Shadows, Piper, Paige and Phoebe summons Patty and Grams again. Only to find a shocking discovery.**

**Guest Star: **NONE

**Featured music: **NONE

"Argh! There's nothing in here!" shouted Paige as she slammed the Book of Shadows shut. "Well. There must be something or someone who's blocking our powers. We almost got our asses grilled this afternoon!" said Phoebe, taking the book from Paige's hands and started flipping it. "I don't get it. We've got everything right. The potion, the spell. What else could be wrong?" asked Paige. "Right? Piper?" she continued, obviously trying to get an agreement but Piper's eyes were somewhere else, it was focused, distant. "Piper?" she asked again. "This cannot be happening again....." Piper suddenly said. "Happened again? Piper, Phoebe, has this happened before?" asked Paige. Piper's statement has made Phoebe look up from the pages of the book. "No, I don't believe so. Piper, where are you getting at?" asked Phoebe, sounding very concerned. "Impossible." Piper suddenly said, shaking her head. "Piper?" Phoebe asked. "LEO!" Piper shouted so suddenly that it made Paige and Phoebe jumped. Suddenly, bright white lights formed and slowly changed into her husband. "Yes?" asked Leo, walking towards Piper. "Did the Elders say anything about this?" she immediately asked. "No, apparently, they think you should solve it yourself." Leo said, disappointedly. "They never seem to help don't they?" asked Phoebe, placing the book back on the couch and stood up. Piper walked away, placing her arms at her waist and started mumbling again. "Piper? What's going on?" asked Leo, looking at Paige. "Well, don't look at me. She's been like that ever since she went up here alone 20 minutes ago." She replied. Then, she took a glance at the book and gasped. "What? What happened?" asked Piper. Now, everyone has turned to Paige. "Look." She took the Book of Shadows and showed it to everyone, the front cover of the book which bears the triquetra. The three signs are still there but the circle that binds them, disappeared. "What the hell?" said Phoebe waking towards the book and surveyed it. "The sign changed, something must have been wrong." Leo said. "No, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect." Piper said with a smile. "Piper! How could you said that!?" asked Paige. "You'll see, Paige. Phoebe, pass me the book please." Piper continued. "Sure." Answered Phoebe. "What's going on?" asked Paige, beginning to look very frustrated. "I'm going to ask Grams what's going on." "Grams?" asked Phoebe. "Mm-hmm. Your destiny still awaits, she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is.". Without pause, she slammed the book down at the podium and flipped to the 'Summon a Ghost' page. She took a deep breath and before she could say anything, Paige said, "Okay, but what should...". "Here these words. Hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!". Then, she lets out a semi-satisfied sigh. Grams appear in a bright light. "Piper? Why are you calling? P-Phoebe, Paige, wha-what's going on?" Grams asked. "Grams, why does the triquetra on the book suddenly changed?" asked Piper, holding the book up. "I do - I don't know." She lied. Suddenly, Piper slammed the book down again and looked up at Grams. "You know what, Grams? You were an already the worst liar in the universe when the issue about Paige came up, and now and now, I have to say you suck at it.". Grams gave a surprised look at Piper, but surprisingly, she does not show any anger in her face even in such audacity of Piper. "If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know." Said Paige, walking towards the podium. "I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy." She replied. "Again? Oh my god, that is such a cliché." Said Phoebe, tossing her arms back to her waist. "By who?" asked Paige. "Do we need to ask?" said Piper sarcastically. Suddenly, a swirl of white light appeared and Patty Halliwell emerges from the light. "By me." She said. "Mom?" asked Paige, with a surprised look. Piper and Paige however, were not . "Again huh? Mom, how many boyfriends did you have?" asked Piper, crossing her hands. "Actually, just.......three." she answered. "Three? You bore children for all three of your boyfriends?" asked Paige, raising her eyebrow. "Actually she did not. She donated her ovum to the hospital. A very stupid move." Grams said. "Mom, I told you, that was before I got married to Victor." Patty said to her mother. "Okay, enough of this mom and daughter thing . What happened?" asked Piper. "Well, there were two people who are in love with me years ago. One's of course, Victor and the other's Harmon a military servicemen working under the Navy." Patty said. "well, your mother's in love with your father more than that Rabb guy." Grams continued. "Then, of course, I married your father and gave birth to Prue and the story basically just ends here." "Not exactly." Grams replied. "Yeah......6 months after I gave birth to Paige (where she turns towards her and gave a smile), Harm married a woman in Asia and got my ovum donation through the government and his wife got pregnant." "With her powers too." Grams suddenly said. "I didn't know it that time" argued back Patty. "Anyway, the reason why we never told anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. Even you, Paige." "Of course, we knew we have to do something, so we watched his birth and cast a 'Time-Loop' spell on him." Grams continued. "Time-Loop spell?" asked Phoebe. "Yes, it makes the person go on loops of his life, it would be as if, he never aged, matured in anyway, stuck in his years not remembering all the things that happened in the past loops." Grams replied. Paige suddenly gave a disgusted look. "I know it's cruel, Paige, but that's the only way we can assure that your future was not affected. The spell we cast dwells on a conduit which is Peter's parents...." "His name is Peter?" asked Paige. "Yes. We named him." Said a smiling Grams. "Hmmm......another 'P'. Imagine that." Phoebe said. "Shh....."said Piper, interrupting her and said to Patty, "Go on." "But due to the recent accident, the spell we cast broke and he's starting to gain his powers, which made him the spirit that binds the Power of Three together. Without him, the circle will never be complete." Patty said as she pointed towards the book. Suddenly, Paige said, "All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that boy, is really... our brother?". "Your baby brother." Said Patty. "Their baby half-brother." Corrected Grams. "But by my half, which makes her a brother witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all four of you are here together by the Book. Just like before." "Charmed. Again." Grams said, smiling. "Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much." Said Piper, turning away from everyone in the room. "Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie." Said Patty sympaticly. "Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a brother."" Said Piper as she threw her hands up in frustration. "I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Learning about a brother... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you. Like the last time you tried to fight it." Said Patty, still focusing on Piper. "Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them." Grams said as they disappeared into thin air. "Okay, now what are we gonna do?" asked a confused Phoebe. "Leo, can you sense him?" asked Paige. "I can't sense where he is because he's technically not a witch yet." Replied Leo, turning to Piper who just looked up and said, "Well try a spell."

Drizzles of rain drops on the window adjacent to Harm's room. He's been brooding over his laptop for two hours now, waiting for the conformation e-mail. Sipping his coffee, he laid on the sofa when, suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said. "Harm, it's me. Mac" "Oh, hi....so...what's on?" "Nothing....Harm, just feel like ......calling you.......er......Harm, what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine here." His voice croaking. " You seem off today. Is it Sergei?". Harm almost chocked on his coffee, indeed, he's always been protective over his Russian half-brother, but this time it is something else. "No, Sergei's fine, actually his having dinner now with Lt. Singer." He said with a grin. "Yeah, hope he doesn't regret before it's too late." Joked Mac. "Yeah." Harm smiled. "I heard from the Admiral that you are taking a 2 weeks break?" asked Mac. "Yeah, family business that require overseas travel." Harm said looking at his laptop's screen. "Russia?" asked Mac. "No! I had enough of Russia already. It's somewhere warmer. Malaysia." He replied. "Malaysia? What family business do you have in such a place?" asked Mac. "Beats me but its worth to check it out." He said. "Yeah." Replied Mac. Suddenly, a window popped up on the screen, notifying Harm that an incoming mail. "Er....Mac, I have to go now, I'll call you later kay?" asked a very nervous Harm. "Yeah, sure. Bye" she said before hanging up and wondered about Harm's nervousness. Harm walked towards his laptop and opened the newly received mail. He took a minute to look at it before he slammed his laptop shut and stuff it in his backpack and gave Sergei a call, "Hello, Sergei? I know this is a bad time but it has been conformed. It's positive. We have to go to Kuala Lumpur NOW! I'll wait for you at the airport, kay? And what do you mean she's getting closer?"

"You sure you wanna do this?" asked Paige. "Well, do you have any clever ideas that can help? Besides, this is the only way." Said Piper as she place the last candle down and sat down on the table. "Er.....Leo, could you go down and take care of my nephew please, we need some peace...." Requested Phoebe. "Sure." Replied Leo as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "Okay, ready?" asked Paige. Piper and Phoebe gave their nods as they took some rosemary, cypress, yarrow root and mixed them together in the silver bowl in the middle of them as they recite the spell together, "Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here", Then, they took an athame and slices their left finger of their left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl as they continue to recite "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." Suddenly, a faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. "Nice going, Piper." Said Paige trying to press her wound on her napkin. "Let's get some rest and we'll think of other solutions later kay?" asked Phoebe, standing up. Piper didn't say anything, stood up and automatically, they embraced in a sisterly hug. Piper, smiled a bit before closing the book and blew out the candles before heading downstairs. Arm-in-arm, they exit, shutting the door behind them. A beat, then a mysterious wind returns our attention to the Book of Shadows. The symbol, the triquetra,(without the circle) on the cover begins to glow. The mysterious wind re-opens the book and magically turns to the pages to the last spell they tried to cast, "To Call a Lost Witch...".

Thousands of miles away, a young teenager was distracted by the sudden gust of wind that blew against his smooth hair moments ago. He place his headphones down and he brushes his hair, still trying to get over his parent's death. He then focused his attention on his laptop which he heard someone calling him, "Peter Ng! Peter Ng Ee Wuen!" shouted the receptionist. He got up, placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the counter. His back was turned when his laptop mysteriously logged on to Piper's club, P3 web page. "Mr. Rabb will come and pick you in no time." As she passed all the necessary forms and documents he need for his transfer, slowly, he walked back to the table and was shocked to find the web page displaying there. Somehow, he could not pull his eyes off that article as he continued to view it.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

p.s. so guys, how was it? Please send me your suggestions, critics and other views to the e-mail add above.

p.p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Charmed Arrival

**Chapter 2: A Charmed Arrival **

**Synopsis: Harm arrives in Malaysia, only to pick up a reluctant half-brother. In the hotel room, he also saw something 'unusual' about him. While Sergei's getting along very well with his newly found brother. Meanwhile, Piper, Paige and Phoebe tried almost every magical way to track down their lost brother. When Paige suggested that they try her ex-workplace's worldwide database, a demon attacks.**

**Guest Star: **NONE

**Featured music: **Jolin Tsai's Shou Ai Ni (Say I love you)

"Here we are, Malaysia." Harm said as he glances out the plane's window. "I hope it really does uphold what it said in the brochure, 'Malaysia, Truly Asia.' A tired Sergei said, yawning. "Can we rest up in a hotel after this?" continued Sergei. "Sure, besides, we've got to follow protocols, procedures and other crap to arrange the transfer, thank goodness I'm a lawyer." Harm said as he sat back on his seat. "Yeah, thanks to you too that I've got my citizenship." Sergei grinned, "What's his name again?" he asked. "Peter. Peter Ng Ee Wuen. A 15 year old teenager." Harm said with a smile. "How could this be possible? Dad died almost 20 years ago. How can anyone carry his child anymore?" asked a surprised Sergei. "Beats me. At first, I don't believe it myself....but when the DNA results came out......." He suddenly paused. The plane has landed and the air stewardess has directed them off the plane, before they could think about anything, they are greeted by the magnificent architecture of Kuala Lumpur International Airport. "Woah...." Was the first word that came out of Harm's mouth after they've gotten off the plane. As they passed the Customs, Sergei said, before yawning , "I've checked us in the Hyatt Regency Hotel.". "Good, well, did you book a room for Peter?" asked Harm as he pushed the trolley towards the check-out gate. "Yes, dear brother. I did. I've made reservations for a single deluxe for him and a double deluxe for us." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Good. Why don't you make your way to the hotel first and just check in for us and call my cell for the room numbers while I'll go and pick him up, kay?" Harm said, trying desperately to hide the dark rings forming below his eye. "Sure, whatever..." Sergei said before taking his backpack, swung it around his shoulders and hailed a taxi. Harm let out a sigh as he hailed a taxi himself and said to the taxi driver, "To the Kuala Lumpur Social Service Center, please,."

"Told you it wouldn't work." Paige said as she closed the door of Piper's SUV. "Well, at lease we tried." Piper said as she turned on the ignition. They had just come out of the hospital Patty said she donated her ovum to and got the "we won't reveal the donor's nor the receiver's information" policy answer. "Now what do we do?" Piper groaned as she drove into a junction. Paige got an idea which made her smile and said, "Head to my workplace." "Your workplace? Paige, you don't work anymore." Piper replied. "No! I mean my ex-workplace. Every social service center headquarters has a global searching system which keep records of adopted child, abuse and stuff." Paige said enthusiastically. Suddenly, Piper's SUV swerved into the junction which was heading for the South Bay Social Services.

"Come on, Peter. Let's go!" Harm shouted as the signed the last of the transfer documents. "I heard ya." Ee Wuen groaned as he stuffed his laptop into his backpack, put on his cap and picked up his luggage. Harm smiled as Ee Wuen glanced at him but as only greeted by Ee Wuen's frown. He sighed and followed Ee Wuen to the taxi waiting outside the building.

Paige was staring at the computer screen, looking at the 'Searching...' tab for over three minutes now. She found out that staring at the screen is far better than to listen to Piper's conversation with Leo over little Wyatt's little 'orbing' flu. "Leo, just take him to the doctor!" Piper said through the phone. "If that's the case, then just make him comfortable until I get home okay?" she continued. Suddenly, Paige shouted, "Got it!". Almost immediately, Piper said "Okay, Leo. I gotta go, call ya later!" and hung up and rushed towards the screen with Paige browsing through the page with a shocked expression on her face. "Is that what I think it is?" Piper asked. "If you are talking about the 'Transferred to' bar, yes" Paige said. "Oh my god..." Piper said covering her mouth. "Come on, we gotta tell Pheobe about this." Paige said as she clicked on the 'Print' button. Just as Piper took the printed paper and stuffed it into her handbag, Q'hal shimmered in and started to throw energy balls at Piper. "Piper, watch out!!" Paige shouted. Piper gasps as she dunked from the energy ball. "Piper, blow him up!!!" Paige shouted as she orbed another energy ball out of her path. Without hesitation, Piper threw her hands up and blew Q'hal into a billion pieces. "Are you alright?" Paige said as she helped Piper up. "Yeah, we better find this Peter Ng Ee Wuen FAST before the entire legion of the underworld comes after us." Piper said.

"Goodnight!" Ee Wuen sighed as he slammed the hotel room door shut. He just couldn't believe that his parents are actually dead. His eyes begun to pool tears as he remembered the his 13th birthday.... "NO!" he suddenly said. "I must move on..." he whispered. It's true that he's been depressed about his parent's death but moving on with his life is the best way to honor his parents memories. But so much had happened since then, even with the fortune that his parents left him, he couldn't inherit any of it until he's 18. That's why he gave in to the idea to move to the US with his 'brothers'. Why would he wanted to leave? He's happy here in Malaysia, his friends are all here. Why would he give this all up? Ee Wuen sighed as he threw his bags aside and jumped directly to the bed. Then, something happened. Just when Harm came knocking on the door, he had accidentally blew up the coffee mug on the bar. He was startled but was certain it had just slipped to the ground. He got up and head towards the door. "What is your problem?" he said as he opened the door and saw Harm. "Can I come in?" Harm said coolly. Ee Wuen pulled an annoyed face before he swinged the door wide open. "Thanks."he continued. Then he saw the broken mug on the floor and asked, "What happened here?". "None of your business" Ee Wuen replied coldly as he sat down on the bed. Harm couldn't take it anymore, irritated, he said, "Why are you being so resilient? Do you think you are the only one who have issues here?". Ee Wuen said nothing, he just stared right onto Harm's eyes. Harm finally saw the resemblance between them, Ee Wuen had inherited his father's jet black hair and his 'does not open-up easily' attitude. Then, he sat down beside him and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to say that... I know what you are going through....". Abruptly, Ee Wuen stood up and shouted, "NO! YOU DON"T! You think you are so smart to understand me, but you don't even know what I feel and you'll never understand the bond that my parents and I share.." His voice was shaking from anger, he could have punched Harm. With that, he threw his hands up and without realizing it, he blew up the water glass beside the table. Ee Wuen gasps as both he and Harm looked at the direction of the glass. "Di....did you do that?" Harm stammered. "It's.......it's..... just some spontaneous combustion" Ee Wuen quickly said. What was happening to him? Then, he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room. "Peter, wait! Peter!" Harm got up, but too late.

"Leo! Get Wyatt outta here!!" Piper shouted as she jumped, dodging the energy ball thrown by Q'hal. Almost immediately Leo grabbed little Wyatt and orbed out. "Pheobe, the spell!!!" Paige shouted. Then, Pheobe grabbed a crumpled piece of paper and ran to Piper and Paige. Piper tried in vain as she blew Q'hal up but he kept returning to it's original state. Pheobe helped Piper up as three of them said in unison, "Demon hunter on the prowl, concealed with no restrains, condemned this scourge of death so fowl, erased its putrid taint.". Paige shut her eyes as Q'hal exploded into pieces. Then, all of them felt a gust of cold wind and Piper said, "Here it comes....". Pheobe threw the paper aside as she prepared herself for combat but as soon as Q'hal returned to it's original state, he shimmered out. "Guess he's gone for a recharge." Paige said as she dust off her brand new top. "What the hell does he want from us?" Piper said. "To kill us obviously!" Pheobe replied. "Hmm...seizing the opportunity when we are vulnerable... smart plan" Paige said. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Piper sighed. Pheobe's still looking at the separated Triquentra symbol on the Book of Shadows. "Well, besides arming us with protective and offensive spells and potions... there's nothing we can do except to wait..." Paige said as she placed her arm over Piper's shoulder. "We have to stick together at the time like this." Pheobe said, taking the Book of Shadows off it's podium. "Paige, can you orb us somewhere safe?" she continued. "I can, but the problem is where? Where ever we go they are bound to find us." Paige said. "Or a hotel at Los Angeles?" Piper suddenly said. "Los Angeles? Piper, are you crazy? Leaving the manor at this time?" Phoebe said . "Well, Paige said it herself. We just gotta arm ourselves with spells and potions and we'll be fine. Besides, just look at this place....it's a mess, I can't get a least bit of shuteye without my bed.". Piper was right, various demons had been attacking the sisters all day long and a very big majority of the manor has been reduced to debris and broken appliances. "And, we get to restore the power of three faster there when our brother arrives there.." Piper continued. "Piper, what are you.." Phoebe replied but was interrupted by Paige, "No, Piper's right. The longer we stay here, we'll be attracting more demons to attack us. Besides, our brother will soon be arriving there...". Both Paige and Piper were looking at Pheobe for her agreement, then she said, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Ee Wuen was listening to the latest Jolin Tsai's album on his laptop. He was trying hard to forget about the little 'explosion' incident earlier in his room. He didn't know what was happening to him. Ever since the death of his parents, strange things had started to happen around him. There was this one time after his parent's funeral, he was having a discussion with his family lawyer, Mr. Faris, he was told of the news that he must move to America and could not inherit any of the family property until he's 18 years old, he lost it. He started to rage around the room only to find the entire office had just stopped, it's just like time had just froze..... Now, it was all in the past. He refuse to accept anything without any sense of logic. He dismiss it as he had convinced himself about the 'unexplained' phenomena that happened around science. Trying hard to forget, he started to sing along with the song:-

"yi kai shi wo zhi gu zhao kan ni,

zhuang zuo bu jing yi xin que piao guo qu  
huan qie xi ni mei fa xian wo duo zai jiao luo  
mang zhao kuai le mang zhao gan dong  
cong bi ci mo sheng dao shou hui shi wo men cong mei xiang guo  
zhen ai dao xian zai bu gan qi dai"

Suddenly, he felt someone touching him from behind. He immediately took off his headphones and turned around. It was his other half-brother, Sergei. "Hey," he said. "You got a fantastic voice.." Sergei replied. "May I join you?" he asked. "Sure." Ee Wuen replied, taking off his earpiece and pushed the pause button on his laptop. "So, what's up?" he continued. "You got a very good voice." Sergei started. "Really?" Ee Wuen said, half-smiling. "Yup, you can be a great singer.". Ee Wuen suddenly felt his face burning. "You know, there is this one show in America that searches for great singing talent. I think it's called......err....what is it?" Sergei said while scratching his head. "American Idol." Ee Wuen answered, smiling. "Yeah! That's it, you can go and try out! They are having an audition near our apartment next". "Thanks, bro but.. no thanks." Ee Wuen interrupted. Sergei looked at Ee Wuen with a very surprised look and smiled.

p.s. I'm sorry to all the JAG fans out there but due to the plotline which I've created, Harm and Sergei or any other JAG characters would not be appearing from CHAPTER 3 onwards. They would only appear as cameos and guest stars only. I'm really truly sorry to all JAG fans out there as I'm one too.... Sorry!.

p.p.s. I would be fusing some contestants from The Amazing Race 3 to the story beginning from the next chapter onwards. So, please review to tell me how's my story!!

p.p.p.s. If you are curious about the Chinese songs I feature in my story, you can post it at the review page and I will sure attend to you.


End file.
